IS IT STILL ME?
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: sasuke promise sakura to marry her when they're 18.but what if he has to move away?what if naruto steps into her life?
1. when I am 18 I will

don't own team kakashi love traingle

sasuke's pov

I sat there beside her as she made a crown of flowers."there"she said putting it at her head."I'm ready to get married"she said.I sat there asking myself what she was talking about"nani?"I asked"married?Don't you know what that means?"she said walking to the tree."to who?"I asked"I don't know""how can you get married without a person to marry?"I asked as a gentle gust blew."I'm still waiting for 's out there I know it.I can feel it"she said looking at the sky."You can't get married unless you have someone to can I be the one for now"I asked lowering my head."but Sasuke-kun once you said you would marry me there's no turning ?"she said holding out her pinky for a pinky swear."promise"I said.I didn't mind realy;to tell you the truth I did love hid behinde a tree and she put a flower on my shirt and held a sakura tree branch in her hand."so...What should I say?"."don't realy care just say something like apromise like.."she put her finger on her chin and thought."I Sasuke Uchiha loves Sakura Haruno and will have her forever"she said with her bright smile."ok...I Sasuke will love Sakura foever""thats not what I said"she complained"sorry...Now what?"I asked scratching my hair"now we kiss" she said.I steaped back"are you kidding me we're only 10!"I scramed but she just stood there"Sasuke-kun if you realy want this you have to kiss me its only a game""yeah its only'a game' "I said frowning."fine"she said sounding angrey with me. I reached for her hand and looked around"we will no tell anyone not even Ino or your mom or dad?" "Promise"she said happily.I pulled her closer slowly and kissed her."so...."I said "so what?"she aksed "aren't you going to react that you already had your first kiss at the age of 10?"I aske"no...I liked more than I imagined it to be"she said blushing."Sakura..." "yes?" she answered."I love you"I said"but Sasuke-kun we're only 10"she complained.I laughed;she was freaked out about me saying I love you but she wak ok with us kissing."its a life long promise"I said showing her my pinky."we did pinky swore....Then I love you to!"she said jumping up and hugged me.I fell to the grounded and her on top of me."ha,ha"she laughed"he,he"I laughed day was the best day of my that she brought out a cupcake from her small pouch and share it with me.I smiled and accepted my half"this will be for now our wedding cake"she said."but when we grow up we will have a bigger one"I said"Sasuke-kun"she muttered silently."when we aer both 18 I will tell this to both of our parents and we will live happily ever after"I smiled at her after I said"you mean it?" "of course I do"I said holding her hand" I forgot a ring."I said and got thread from my shirt and tied a knot on her finger"there to so it will remind you"she removed her rubber band from her pink hair"so you won't forget" she said. we both laughed.

I....LOVE.....YOU...WHEN....WE.......ARE.........18........YOU..........WILL..............BE..............MINE


	2. my first lie to you

here is my next chapter I fell in love with th first chap

Sasuke's pov

I hurried home.I was afraid father would kick me out for being late for I saw my house door I ran to it as fast as I could.I tripped and right in front of me was my brother"just in time Sasuke you were about to be late" "thank god nii-san"I said standing walked in seeing mom set the table"ah..Sasuke-kun where have you been?"she asked me."you know mom outside with his girlfriend" "your what?"mother asked."mother you know nii-san only joking I was with Sakura of course!"I said nervously."Sakura that sweet girl"my mother said putting flowers in the that moment I though Itachi knew what happened."Lets have dinner"I looked to see who it was it was my all sat down and prayed."so...Sasuke where were you?"he asked"he was with his girlfriend again pa!"Itachi said putting his arm around me"shut up was with Sakura honey"my mother deffened."Itachi you shouldn't make fun of your brother that way.I mean talk about girlfriend you barely have a girl as a friend." "I have Konan dad!" "a girl who has no Itachi"."You guys you are kinda insulting Sasuke"my mother said."anyway..You guys we're moving" "WHAT???!!!"I screamed then Itachi bursted out into laughters"Itachi!"my mom cried"Sasuke's gona miss his girlfriend" "SINGLE!"my dad pointed.'and I thought this family was elite'Sasuke's mom thought."I mean why?"I said"this house isn't big enough baby." "don't call me baby"I told mom." again this place isn't big enough and there are plenty Uchihas there and they need us"I looked 's loyalty was to Uchihas."so.."I said looking down"when do we leave?"I asked."the day after tomorrow"mother said with a smile but I was trapped at that state of fear.I never told a lie to Sakura she's my best frined."yup say your goodbyes to this house we are never going back not ever"my father when it hit me I just told Sakura a next day a big truck came with a stuff toy bunny,"Sasuke-kun!"she stopped at her tracks when she saw the huge truck."whats going on Sasuke-kun?"she asked.I began to cry"Sakura still recall yesterday?"I asked"Sasuke-kun why are you crying?"she asked bending down."do you remember?"I asked holding her hand."of course your promise when we are 18" I covered her lips"Sakura I"m moving away"I began to cry"But...You are coming back?On brakes and stuff?"I shook my bit the corner of her lips and then she slapped me."I hate you!You promised!When did you become a liar?That was a big deal to me"she said and ran whole trip I felt bad.I broke her heart and I'll never see her again.

sakura's pov

I rushed to his house hopping that he hasn't I saw his house it was empty."here we are"I turned around to see who said I saw a big truck but diffrent from Sasuke-kun's.A man with yellow hair came down."this is our new home Kushina"he said and down came a woman with long red hair."its beautiful Minato" "call the little guy and see what he thinks"When the man she called Minato said little guy I though they had a kid maybe younger than me"dad for the last time don't call me little guy nor small fry or junior I'm not a kid I'm 10 years old"I looked as a young boy with spikey yellow hair and an orange jacket came down the woman named Kushina hugged him"what do you think Naruto?"she ....So thats his name."I think dad did a preety good job finding a good home for us"he said"I know"Minato said.I watched the new family settle made me feel peaceful because this was my picture of a perfect family.I hid behide a car."hey"I turned around to see who it was and it was the kkid across the street who was Naruto"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"I said falling down on the street."Its ok"he said helping me up."I'm Naruto Namikaze"he said with a bright smile"Sakura Haruno nice to meet you"


	3. Do you know who I am?

you've got to admit the last chapter was ...

6 years later

"hey Naruto free tonight?Lets watch a movie with the gang later" "sure why not Sakura"[sakura's pov]I'm 16 and my life lately has been out with Naruto is family is very warm and fun to be around;his mother is fun and his father is very accept me as if I was part of their I never forgot Sasuke-kun.I wish I could say sorry to him but I didn't know where in the world he 6 years ago I can still recall his promise to ...It was all just child's frankly I was still in love with him.

sasuke's pov

6 years have past and still I miss air is that the same as was cold and I still could remember everthing about now I wonder how much she has changed or if she still remembers me at least.

naruto's pov

For 6 years I have known 's my bestfreind and I grew to like I haven't told anyone about just being her freind is good enough for you know when your in love and you treid to hide your feeling your urge to tell the person grows stronger by the second....Thats how I a normal teenager in love with your bestfriend.

sakura's pov

"Naruto your always late" "sorry again what move did yoy want to see?" "where's the others?" "they said they're busy"I saw his smile it was very warm so I had to fogive him." what movie how about the new movie"I pulled him and whispered"are you kidding me?Thats an action movie" "why?What are you chicken and besides I never told anyone this but your my bestfriend I like action movies"I freely pulled my hand"then lets go!!"he said.I didn't know Naruto would just realy accept that I was hiding my true self .After the movie we were both laughing at the humor,drama and the action of the movie."nice choice Sakura" "I always knew it was"I said smiling the smile(thats how Naruto calls it)"you do have an eye for action"he said smiling."Sakura!"I turned around to see who it was."Its realy you!"It was Sasuke-kun."Sasuke-kun"I walked to him"its been a long time since I last saw you"Sasuke said."'ve grown" "well it has been 6 years".I was happy to see Sasuke back."so what are you doing here?"I asked."we actualy are moving back"he my heart beamed."realy!" "some where in Konoha but not at the same place"he said.I realy missed him and I am so happy that he still remembers me.

naruto's pov

Who was this guy?What does he mean to Sakura?I didn't want to but in this moment."then I'll be seeing you I'm so stupid this is Naruto he's going to be your neighbor to" "hey"I said trying to calm my nerves."nice to met you"sasuke said."Shiz we're late lets go Naruto"Sakura said pulling me.

sasuke's pov

I couldn't stop thinking of two things:Sakura and that boy she called made uncomfortable.I hope she still remembers....I hope she still loves me.

DO.....YOU........STILL......KNOW.......WHO.....I....AM?.....I......LOVED...YOU...AND..STILL...NOW


	4. the light box

sakura's pov

"Sasuke this house is actualy bigger than our last home you and your brother have seperate rooms so here this is your box take it up"I looked out my window and thought:so this is where Sasuke lives now.I was happy just besidemy house was Naruto and now infront of me was Sasuke.I suddenly remembed something.I suddenyl rushed to my bed and kneeled down.I got a bow covered with pink wrapping paper and a golden string.I pulled out the string and slowly lift the was a withered crown of flowers,a withered sakura branch and a blue string.I smiled being supper happy that Sasuke was back.

Sasuke's pov

I oppened my box and unpacked my stuff until I came across a box with ripped pink and blue paper.I quickly dropped my box of books and reached for was deep I got a hold of it,it seemed light.I oppened was kinda empty,cause the only thing in it was a cupcake paper{eww} and a rubber band.I recalled that I went to my window and saw Sakura looking out her hid behide her curtains.I just came out of her hidding and waved back.

naruto's pov

I looked out my window and saw that teme.I didn't notice I was calling him teme."hi Naruto"I turned around and saw mom and dad."so I guess you met the Uchihas today"my dad said."yeah...They use to be the freinds of Sakura" I said to my dad. "Sakura?I guess you'll al get along quite well" my mother said "well...I'm making dinner"she said heading dad was going out to."dad" I said making him stop dead in his tracks."nani Naruto?"he asked me "I never told anyone this but I like Sakura" "thats good son when?".I got nervous."well...From the very start..."I began to blush and he looked at me. "but that dosen't matter!"I said braking the ice."You see when I met tem-I mean Sasuke she didn't seem to notice for no reason I began to call him teme and he seems preety close with Sakura"I said .He put on my thinking face. "I think there's going to be a bestfriend war not a bestfriend war a "bestfriend war" " he said looking at me.I backed off a little bit "what to you mean a "bestfriend"?" I asked. "you know when someone gets jealous for not a girl's friendship but feelings"he said I thought about it real hard.


	5. see if i care

Sakura's pov

I looked out the window for the last time and waved at Sasuke again.I stared to laugh and so did he.I bumped my window and out from the curtains came Naruto and sir Minato. I waved at them and went back inside.I giggled and heard a loud tap on a window so I looked out and Naruto sticked out his toungh like a little naughty boy.I admit it when we were 10 he pulled pranks on his peverted .

Sasuke's pov

At that moment I was kinda jealous of that seemed that all of Sakura's attention was fixed on I looked out the window once no one was out.I looked at the other house where that Naruto guy lived and wondered what was he to Sakura.

naruto's pov

I could see from my curtains that asuke looked and I slowly looked I mention my father is still with me?"so....Is that your rival?" "yes...Wait NO!" I screamed he looked at me in a way that YOU,YES YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE LOOKED AT! "dad...We talked about this you'll never look at me like that I change my underwear everyday![eww]" I screamed "son this is a matter of life and death for you so stick with it" I looked up" I'm out of here" I said and walked away.

sakura's pov

I couldn't even touch my food that dinner thinking of I'll make akk three of us: me,Naruto,Sasuke;the best of freiends. I woke up the next day and my mom ordered me to buy her bread from a bake shop. I suddenly heard the sound of humming. I looked and saw Sasuke "morning Sasuke-kun.I'm just going to buy bread at this exact store" I looked up at the store. I've never been here actualy. "whoa" I place is cake shop too! "cool cakes" he of diffrent kinds and stacked up high. I slowly came in and a man welcomed me warmly."bread please" "cake for me slice it into 2 sir" I looked at got the cake."thanks for helping me and can I ask you why did you buy cake" I said not looking at where I was going so I tripped .Sasuke caught me and pulled me to him.I could feel his heavy breaths down on my throat." you ok?" "yes thank you" I walked home with laughed and American souned like fun.I opened my door "Sasuke!" my mother exclaimed as she ran to him and gave him a hug "we are all happy your back" she said " I am to " he said. My mother let go. "here have this "he said giving me the other half of the cake "thank you Sasuke-kun" I said happily and watched him leave. "hey Sakura why don't you give some to haven't been to him haven't you?" . Mom gave me a container and I ran out.I rang the opened it."Morning Naruto here have some cake" "no way?!Cake thanks"he said with a big smile,the I ran back.

sasuke's pov

I saw came right up to gave him a quarter of the cake.I felt a little it was her cake but its her cake she can do anything with it see if I ....I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under everything that was happening

THAT BOY....WHO IS HE....TO YOU?......WHAT DOES HE MEAN....TO ....YOU


	6. the best swimer

naruto's pov

naruto,lets all go to the new water park together with sasuke it'll be fun-sakura.

Oh boy...She's doing wants us to be whats the worse that can happen besides being friends with I got everything ready :my trunks,towel ect. As I came to the water park I found out Sakura-chan was late and teme was early...So as you know I,Naruto Namikaze am stuck with him. I looked at him,examine him. Even though he said nothing he was getting on my nerves."so...Iam Naruto"I blurted out "Sasuke"he said looking at me."so...You and Sakura seem like good friends?" I said feeling uncomfortable."oh yeah good childhood you?" he asked me."you could say I'm her current bestfriend" I said

sasuke'spov

He kinda scared me for that second.I thought he was going to say boyfriend. "so I fuess you took over for hows Sakura beem for the past 6 years?" I've got to admit I've been missing out for so many years that he is the only one I can ask right now."she's cool and fun to be around with" I realy wished it was me and not him who watched her grow up,have fun,enjoy life and hook up."I see"I said but hiding my feelings insidee.(especialy hooking ,he,he) "Sasuke-kun!Naruto!" I turned around and saw hair swayed in her stopped infront of us and panted."hey guys..Sorry I'm late " She said trying to catch her breath,"dosen't matter put your clothes on and lets hit the pools!" Naruto said and ran." alright!" Sakura screamed and ran.

sakura's pov

It seemed so much fun turned out better than I thought.I never thought that they would get along since they're total now Sasuke was by the snack bar and Naruto was just a pool away from me. Its not that I don't know how to swim but don't to good with very I didn't want to be a coward so I tried this pool:deep and has fake waves[sooner]I splashed around slowly making my way to deeper know who I look up to in swiming? like a watching the sports channel watching him.I told him a million times to join the team but no...He's just being humble.i slowly found out I was in deep and I shouted for slowly I noticed that waves stared to form.I was scared I wasn't ready for water stared to get in my mouth and it wouldn't let me cough for a second. "Na-N-Naruto!"I screamed.

naruto'spov

The moment I heard her voice I ran to her.I jumped in and looked for I saw her I grabed her and brought her up for the waves stop I swam fast to shore and laid her on a bench."Sakura,sakura,Sakura wake up" I said repeatedly

sasuke's pov

Once I saw Naruto reaptedly said Sakura's name,I dropped my bottle of juice and ran to them."whats wrong?" "she almost drowed but I saved her she's out cold for now" I moved closer and called her name eyes opened and I was full of moment scared me to death


	7. no joke I did

naruto's pov

I looked out I saw him and I remembered Sakura can't come out for a week. I couldn't stand her being out of the way and him to keep me father's been asking if any bestfriend fights are coming out. I alway screamed no but lately I think he notice that I look out my window lately. I can't realy stand him!!!Its like he is braking me and Sakura is my secret:since I was well 10-11 or 12 I wanted Sakura and I to you know....Hook up. But now that . And people thought I was annoying.

sasuke's pov

I missed Sakura more and more every minute. Its just I can't stop thinking about Naruto being Sakura's current bestfriend. I always looked out and only saw Naruto(once Itachi is bed he might think I'm gay!) I always wanted to tell him our promise but it was our secret. But only for Sakura I would keep secret.

naruto's pov

I knocked on Sasuke's door one day. He opened it.I found it hard to give him a proper eye contact. He leaned on the door and greeted me. "can we talk? I want to know you better Sasuke" I said. He nodded and walked out of the house. " I want to tell you something..Its about Sakura" I didn't turn to look at him. "who are you to her?" I asked slitly looking at him

sasuke's pov

"I don't her only she knows the answer to your all I can say is that maybe if she can remember I mean alot to her" I said walking away "what do you mean?" he asked me.I didn't turn around to look at him but answered his quesstion "this was our secret but...But when Sakura and I were 10..We promise marrige to each other" I said "your joking?10 years old?Thats got to be child's play?" " To you but not to me and thats what I wonder about she take it as child's play or not.I remembered her telling me it was a big deal to her" I said walking away from him.

naruto's pov

This teme is worse than I thought. He was making up a lie for me to stop my friendship with now it clearly shows 2 things : 1:he liked Sakura and 2: I was blind to see seemed like he was mocking was right this was not just a fight for Sakura's friendship but a fight for her love and this guy is making things up. "your kidding?You probbly think I'm an idiot.i know people who deceive me and I won't fall for that so tell the truth!" I demended."the truth?That is the truth oh and I kissed her" he my friend I Naruto Namikaze was being mocked....By a TEME![sobs] It was hurtful ya know...But it was worse when **HE WANTED MY GIRL!!!!** It was hurtful...Why can't I ,an inocent 16 year old KILL HIM!!!He was just such a teme! Anyway back to being serious, I can't live without Sakura-chan. And ya think her being here nothing to me?It was killing me !Its just not fight.

sasuke's pov

ok I admit it;Right now is a serious moment but making fun of him is so much fun (HA,HA,HA!)so....But it was true I promised her,I loved her and kissed 't I? But of course I did.(: b)So its all clear I am not lying I didi everything I told him end of talk

end of chapter

we people are now on the climax of the story thank you - shattered konoichi


End file.
